Mixed Feelings
by PaleChikO.o
Summary: Jasper "feels" Bella giving off anger and revenge emotions towards Alice. Is Bell trying to destroy Alice? What will Jasper do? ONE-SHOT!


**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. :/**

**A/n: Enjoy!(:**

* * *

JPOV

I was sitting in the living room in my house with my family surrounded. My wife, Alice was sitting beside me reading a fashion magazine as I messed with her spikes. It's remarkable how I can still be so in love with her and always be pleased just by messing with her hair. She amazes me. I suppose the feeling is stronger than intended since I'm constantly surrounded by feelings of amazement and love caused by my family. It's typically really annoying for me to have the ability to feel other emotions but this is different. I'm not all emotional by ignorant teenagers that are always around me at school. For once were feeling the same feeling. Maybe if Edward and Bella were with us my current feeling would grow immensely intense. I knew my youngest brother loved his human more than life itself. It's been proven. I shuddered as I reminisced the depressing era. Nonetheless, he was always so protective and on his guard at all times. It wouldn't kill him too loosen up though.

My small wife looked up and beamed at me. "Bella is coming!" I smiled. Alice always got excited to see our favorite little human. They were practically sisters now, though she will technically be part of the family soon.

"Now how would you know that?" I said as I heard a car being parked outside. Alice stuck her tongue at me and jumped up to get the door.

"Bella! How are you?" my wife said as she went up to hug Bella. Bella returned the hug with a smile but something was a bit off. Her emotions didn't match her smile at all. The feeling that was given off by her was something I haven't felt for a while.

"I'm good." Bella said still smiling as she proceeded to greet the rest of the family. Edward was beside her the whole time as he locked his eyes with my own. His eyes were full of curiosity considering the state I was in. I was at unease.

"Hey Jasper." Bella said shyly. Her emotion diminished a little but still had that glare to it.

"Bella." I acknowledged. I had to force out a smile.

"Bella lets go to my room. I got this new eye shadow that I just know it'll look great on you. Come!" Alice told Bella.

_No!_ "I don't think that's such a good id-"I started.

"Jasper." Edward interrupted. "May I have a word with you please?" I hesitated as I looked back and forth between Alice and Bella until I finally turned myself around to Edward and forced another smile.

"Of course." We excused ourselves as we ran away from hearing distance. Edward smirked at me.

"What?" I said

"Please. _Please_. Tell me you're not scared of Bella. I am so confused at your thoughts." He stifled a giggle.

I scoffed. "Are you joking?" he could not be serious that I'd be _scared_ of a weak litt-

"Humor me." he interrupted my thought.

I sighed. "It's just this feeling that's going of her is so odd."

He thought for a moment. "I'm trying to figure out your thought but it seems like you haven't figured it out yourself. Elaborate please."

"It's…..revenge and anger mixed together….but so much more." I muttered.

"You lost me."

"It's like she's plotting something and she's bitter through the whole thing. I don't know how else to describe it but I've been so accustomed to this particular feeling years ago. It was during the time I spend my years with Maria."

"But it's Bella."

"That is why it's so odd to me. Is she mad? Did you guys have an argument?"

"No. Even so, you actually think she'll plot something against me? She's my fiancée!"

"The feeling started when Bella saw Alice." I stated. Just then I heard a loud pitch scream. I looked back at Edward and we ran in vampire speed to the noise. It was coming from Alice's room.

I darted into the room and quickly got my hold on Alice as Edward went over to Bella.

"What happened?" I growled.

Alice pouted. "Bella wouldn't stop peaking. And I had a vision that she would see her make up before she was meant too. She was going to ruin the effect!"

I sighed in relief. Bella ran up to the mirror and quickly turned around and faced Alice. Suddenly all the anger feelings started coming back stronger than before. She hid it though, with a smile.

"Looks great Alice" Bella stuttered.

"Ugh! You looked too soon! I'm going to have to change colors! Oooo maybe a green?" Alice said already getting into a determined mode. Oddly, Bella quickly agreed. Alice tried pushing us out of the room.

"No! Bella wants to kill you!" I blurted. Alice looked at me confused.

"Wha-"

"Since the moment she came into this house and was near you she has been giving of these feelings of revenge. Bella wants to destroy you!" I interrupted.

Silence was in the room. "Tell her!" I yelled at Bella, which earned me a deep hiss from Edward.

"Ummm Jasper. I don't know what you're talking about." Bella said softly.

"Don't be stupid." I spat.

"Watch what you say Jasper!" Edward admonished.

I looked at both of them and sighed but continued. "When you came in here and saw Alice you started feeling…angry."

Bella thought about it for a moment. A deep understanding flew through her. I could feel it.

"It was the hair." Bella whispered. She blushed.

Alice shrieked. "What's wrong with my hair!"

"Nothing! Are you kidding, it's perfect! It's just reminded me of…..someone." she muttered the last part.

"Of who?" I demanded. I expected another scolding comment by Edward but he was too curious to make any note.

She took a deep breath. "I really didn't want you guys to find out, especially you Edward."

Edward's eyes smoldered. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I don't want you to be mad." She said

"I can never be mad at you love. You know that as well. Please tell me?" he pressed.

She sighed. "This guy from school. He uhhh sorta…hit on me?" Edward's eyes darkened and his posture turned stiff.

"You're not sure?" Edward stammered.

"Well he….. Smacked my butt." Her cheeks were blazing red.

"Who is he?" Edward was furious.

"Wait. What does this have to with my hair?" Alice abruptly interrupted.

"He had the same head of hair. The same spiky. Black. Hair." Bella responded.

"Michael! It was Michael! I'm going to kill him!" Edward said as he broke out of a thought.

"So…..you were angry because Alice's hair reminded you of...this Michael guy?" I checked.

"Yes."

"So what about what just happened? You looked in the mirror and quickly turned back to Alice and the anger intensified."

"Look at my eyes. See the colors?" she said like if I was missing something obvious. I thought about it but she grew impatient.

"Blue. And. Yellow." She said each word slowly.

"So?" _colors were colors right?_

"Think about it. It's the colors of our school. He was wearing that stupid lettermen jacket. Well showing it off more likely." She huffed.

"Oh." _Well this was stupid._

"Indeed." Edward responded. "C'mon Bella. Let's go pay a visit to this _Michael_." He spat.

"k." she grinned. Who knew Bella would be the type to want revenge? I turned over to my lovely wife as she smirked at me?

"What?"

She busted out laughing. "You were scared of Bella." She sang.

I groaned. Nobody is going to ever let this go.

* * *

A/N: First time I did a guy's POV. I hope I didn't do it too womenly. LOL If you read it please review! Reviews inspire me. (: Constructive Critisism is welcomed as well.


End file.
